


Kerry and Sandy's Christmas Eve

by DanieXJ



Series: Sandy [2]
Category: ER
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-12
Updated: 2001-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to First Date. A bit at the Fire Station. And even now I have no idea why I named the guy Calzone, hungry maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerry and Sandy's Christmas Eve

Sandy paced around the upper floor of the station. Going this way, and that, and then back, and forth, and back and.. "Lopez."

Sandy glanced up at the Captain who had spoken, "Yeah?"

The Captain gave her almost a pleading look, "Stop with the pacing. I know it is Christmas Eve, you have family that you are missing. But please...please, we're begging you, sit down."

Sandy harrumphed and threw herself on the couch, in the place farthest away from the other guys playing cards. She stared out the window at the snow that was lightly coming down, and sighed.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she got a rude shaking by one of the guys. "Whadya want already."

Calzone looked kinda uncomfortable, "Uh, someone is here, probably to see you."

Sandy rolled her eyes as she rolled off the couch. "Probably a woman, you guys are so guys, can't let 'em see you all pouchy, cause that would ruin the image."

Calzone shrugged, "Hey, I'm married."

Sandy shrugged as she ambled towards the stairs and gasped when she saw who was coming up them. "Oh, uh, hi..."

Kerry smiled a small smile, "Hello. I just thought, um...you know. Since you wouldn't be with your family. That I'd come down and see how you were doing. And um..."

Kerry moved to one side as Pholman came tilting and falling up the stairs with humongous somethings in his hands. "'Scuse me, sorry Dr. Weaver."

Kerry finished her sentence, "Dinner..."

Sandy laughed a light laugh, "I can see that...but...why?"

Kerry shrugged, "I mean, I don't know who celebrates what, or if anything. But, I um...you seemed really bummed out about not being around your family...so I thought. If you want I can leave..."

The Captain, Boyd, called out, "You let her leave on your life Lopez."

Sandy laughed, "I think that we had better get back up there, or all the food will be gone." Sandy let Kerry go first, and gasped when she saw all the different kinds of food that Kerry had made. "Very um..."

Boyd's eyes seemed to be teetering near his forehead, "Delicious, scrumptious, heavenly, to die for. If someone has a fire right now, I might just have to kill that someone."

Sandy laughed with all the other guys as she pulled out a seat for Kerry, and sat down next to her. Kerry swallowed, "I wanted to be thorough."

Sandy nodded, "That you were Kerry...that you were." She dove into the food along with her company. She glanced up to see Kerry picking at her own food. "Not hungry."

No one else paid any attention as Kerry blushed, "No, um...actually I kinda kept making sure, repeatedly that desert was perfect."

Sandy laughed good naturedly, "Well, this is delicious, wow can you cook."

Kerry shrugged, "Always loved cooking. Don't really know why."

From the other end of the table Boyd spoke, "Lopez, when it's your turn to cook, think you can get Dr. Weaver here to do it?"

Sandy rolled her eyes, "C'mon, I'm not that bad a cook."

Calzone snorted, "Yeah, Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti."

Sandy shook her head, "Don't even listen to them. I make the best damn spaghetti in the entire Chicago Fire Department. Now, that lasagna you tried to make Calzone, that was scary. Thought it was going to bite me when I tried to eat it."

"It was a delicacy to put Lobster in a lasagna."

Sandy laughed staccato-ly, "You were supposed to take the lobster meat out of the shells Calzone, duh. Even I know that..."

Boyd put in his two cents, "Yeah, that was pretty bad Calzone, for once I was glad that we got called out." Boyd met the eyes of the man sitting next to him, "Good thing that it got a little green by the time we got back."

Everyone cracked up, Kerry shook her head at everyone's interactions. It was a lot like her ER, and yet, in some ways it was totally different. Boyd had slowed down his eating, and asked Kerry a question. "So, you bring Firefighters dinner often Dr. Weaver?"

Kerry smiled, "Call me Kerry, and no, I don't. But after all, it is Christmas Eve, even Scrooges get to be nice on Christmas right?"

Boyd rolled his eyes, "Please Dr...Kerry. I bet the...nice..." sarcasm dripped from his words, "doctors of the ER don't get to partake of these earthly delights."

Kerry shrugged, "Most of the doctors and nurses in the ER aren't the evil geniuses' that you make them out to be."

Pholman nodded his assent, "The nurses are nice, and yeah, only a couple doctors are real assholes. Like Greene, and Lewis, though she is growing on me."

Calzone was quick with the comeback, "Better get that checked out Pholman..."

Calzone wound up and was ready to heave his plate, then he looked down and realized that then he wouldn't get to eat it. The men cracked up at this. "Hey, I can appreciate a good dish. Have you ever tried to make Lobster Lasagna Dr. Kerry?"

Kerry restrained herself at rolling her eyes at the apparent new nickname, hell, she would have rather they called her Weaver. "I did once Calzone." She felt bad that she didn't know his first name, but shrugged it off, and continued. "Came out pretty well. It was actually one of the first dishes that I experimented with. I did however take the Lobster Meat OUT of the shell. And if you try to make it again, remember not to use as much salt as the recipe says."

Calzone blinked a few times, "Recipe."

Everyone cracked up at this, as the alarm went off with the information about the fire. Everyone looked down at their basically empty plates, and then at the basket with their promised desert in it. They all sighed, but Kerry spoke to their retreating backs, "They won't go stale."

Kerry went over to the window and watched them get ready and roll out on the trucks. She stood there for a minute, realizing that Sandy was out there doing what she had been doing on the night that they met. Risking her life. She sighed, and after that revelation, she had to have a cookie.

oOOOOo

Sandy and all the boys, as Kerry was starting to think of the gaggle of men who were on duty, were very happy to see that Kerry had baked sugar cookies for them. They all went for the Santa, and wily Sandy came up with it in the end. Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Um...what is so special about the Santa?"

Sandy smiled, "It is the only one. Unique, kinda like you."

Kerry blushed deep red, but no one else seemed to have heard this. She glanced up at the clock and winced, "Wow, it is getting late."

Sandy nodded, "Yeah, you probably have lots to do tomorrow huh."

Kerry laughed, "Actually no, only to go to my brother's house for Christmas day. Actually I have to wrap the gifts." Kerry glanced around and saw that the boys had moved out of the dining area into the living area, she rolled her eyes and focused back on Sandy.

Sandy smiled, "Ah, so the ultra organized Weaver has forgotten to wrap the presents."

Kerry wrinkled her nose, "Oh, and when did you do it?"

Sandy looked up towards the ceiling, "Um...talking about um...presents I kinda...got you one."

Kerry nodded, "I got you one too."

Sandy pretended to brush the sweat off her brow, "Phew, and here I was all nervous about it."

Kerry smiled, "You want to go first?"

Sandy laughed, "I'd better, who knows when someone will fall into some pit or catch themselves on fire." She handed Kerry a medium sized white box.

Kerry opened the box and her face scrunched up in a big smile. "This is so cute."

Sandy shrugged, "You know, it was spur of the moment. I saw it and thought of you. I mean, it might not at all go with anything else in your place. I mean, you could have scary clowns all over the place."

As Kerry pulled the Boyd's Bear dressed as a Doctor out of her box she smiled wistfully, "It goes with absolutely nothing." Sandy's face fell, and Kerry placed a hand on Sandy's arm. "That isn't a bad thing Sandy. I love it. I think I'll put her right by my bong and olfusion." Sandy raised an eyebrow at this, and Kerry whacked at Sandy gently, "Well, here is mine."

Sandy looked down at the enveloped and ripped it open. She pulled out two tickets and her eyes got wide. "Oh my...this is too much...I..."

Kerry smiled, "Would you feel better if I said that I expended no extra money on them?"

Sandy raised her eyebrows, "Do I want to know?"

Kerry smirked, "Nothing like that, I have season tickets for the Chicago Symphony. I knew of a couple who wanted tickets to the next concert. Fair trade if I do say so myself."

Sandy smiled, "So that was why you wanted to check my schedule. You can be devious Weaver."

Kerry smiled, "I try Lopez." Sandy smiled and moved forward to hug Kerry. Kerry was thrown off for a moment when Sandy's head barely came up to her own.

The moved apart a bit, but didn't let go yet. Sandy explained, "That's what I would have done tomorrow to anyone who gave presents. For the butch that I became, I was raised in a pretty touchy feely family."

They both moved towards the stairs and started descending to the lower level. When they had gotten to the bottom Kerry turned and faced Sandy. "You are so beautiful Sandy. Believe me, butch is the last thing that comes to my mind when I think of you."

Sandy smirked, "What's the first?" Kerry blushed deep red, which only increased Sandy's amusement. Finally she let up, "You don't like being teased do you?"

Kerry shrugged, "Not by the general populace, but since I tease you back, I don't exactly have a leg to stand on now do I?" She smiled a small smile.

Sandy was serious though, "If you're uncomfortable, I'll stop, I can stop...I think."

Kerry shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It is different when it comes from you."

Sandy stared at Kerry, "If you're sure, bean pole."

Kerry laughed, "I really should go though."

Sandy smiled and Kerry and Sandy kissed lightly, "Be careful, I don't want to get called into your neighborhood for a paper cut."

Kerry rolled her eyes and walked out of the station with a smile on her face. As she was walking to where her car was parked, she heard the sirens of the trucks, and looked up as they streamed by. She sent a thought in Sandy's way, and climbed in her car to go home for the night.


End file.
